<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073244">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Lightsaber (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bars and Pubs, Bartender Chanyeol, Clubbing, Lightsaber Battles, M/M, Married Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun-centric, Past Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Past Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Star Wars References, Trust Issues, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7:40 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Can I get you anything?"Sehun looked at the bartender and politely shook his head."No,I'm good.Thank you though."The bartender nodded in understanding and walked away to serve another customer.</p><p><em>I don't have time for drinks anyway.</em>Sehun thought to himself.<em>I more have much more important matter to tend to right now.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>